Artic Fox
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: The end of the wave mission go's a little bit differently. Adopted form Kurama Kichiki (hope I spelled it right). NaruxHinaxHaku might have exceptions depends on how I feel and who I make family. T because I'm paranoid
1. Prologue

Artic Fox

Prologue

Hello this is fornarniaooh pancakes here, I adopted this fic because I feel like it would be good, I do not own the idea or the anime both belong to their original owners

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'**Demon/Boss Summon'**

3rd person

"P-please, kill m-me," a young girl with dark hair and eyes to match, "I-i'm useless to Z-zabuza n-now."

"There's more to being a shinobi then killing someone when they're 'useless'."

She smiles sweetly at the blonde boy and her eyes glazed over as if remembering or reminiscing about something and then she says.

"If we met under different circumstances we might have been friends."

"Yeah, we probably would have been," he replies. He grabs a kunai from the pouch on his right thigh. '_I can't kill you Haku, I won't I just have to hit you in the side of the head._'

"YOU DIE HERE!"

"Sorry Naruto," the girl said to the blonde catching his arm as he is about to strike, "I guess I still have a little bit more of a use."

The girl disappears from the stunned blonde and he runs toward where she disappeared only to see his teacher with his hand through the girl's chest. He feels tears go down his face and he freezes in place.

"Wow, she really was a good thing to pick up that day, she was really loyal," he said as he hefted his zanbato to cut the two in half, but the young yet silver-haired teacher managed to get him and the girl out of range. The blonde ran towards the bloodied form of his teacher and friend with worry for the young girl written on his face.

"HAKU!"

"Kakashi-sensei will she be okay?" The blonde ran towards the bloodied form of his teacher and friend with worry for the young girl written on his face. The worry only increases when he doesn't respond instead the older man looks away from the slightly hysterical preteen with a glare directed at their opponent. He was the girl's adoptive father a S-rank threat called the 'Demon of the Mist'. He was formerly a jounin of Kirigakure but after staging an assassination on the Mizukage he and the girl traveled around trying to avoid the hunter nin's sent after them. His name is Zabuza Momoichi.

The teacher of the blonde boy grabbed a kunai and charged in to the mist, but his student held on to his friend and set her down gently. Her blood was already pooling underneath her as he grabbed her hand which was getting colder by the second.

'**You want to save her kit?'**

'_You can save her?' _he thought '_DO IT!'_

'**Alright, alright, but there are some side effects'**

'_Like?'_

'**She's gonna have to become your mate'**

'_That's fine'_

'**Alright, you also have to tear off a piece of the seal.'**

'_Why?'_

'**Because otherwise I won't have enough power to help her'**

'_Alright' _the child tears part of the seal off _'now what?'_

'**Now cut your hand and place it on her wound, and then channel both our chakras into the wound'**

The boy starts to do what the demon says having a little trouble molding and controlling the demon's chakra. The more he puts into the girl the more his body starts to burn, but the boy holds in any noise of pain even as it becomes unbearable. After she is healed he foggily notes a change in the color of her hair as it had lightened to a light brown instead of her natural dark brown.

'_Kyubbi, what did you do?'_

'**Just a little remodeling, so that you weren't as weak'**

'_Damn you, Kyubbi.'_

The boy fell unconscious just as Gato fell off the bridge due to the girl's adoptive father forcing him off. He then asked his former enemy to take him to his adopted daughter only to find her alive with the once blond child now a red head by her side.

"Ka… Kakashi… please… take Haku… with you… and… give… the idiot…my sword… as… a… thank you… for sa… saving…his dau… daughter…from… her…failure… of… a…dad."

"Of course, Zabuza."

The former villain now smiled at his former enemy before drawing his last breathe, and the 'Demon of the Mist' was no more. The silver haired man then looks for his two other students knowing that one of them is safe. The mist starts to recede and he sees his lone female student clinging to his other darker haired male student. She was crying and the man thought.

'_I couldn't have failed again.'_

"Get off… Sakura you're heavy," the 'corpse' said and his female student cried out in joy. Everyone was okay and the gray haired man prayed to every deity he knew of for thanks.

Well this is my adopted fic Artic Fox, thank you Kurama Kuchiki for allowing me to adopt this


	2. Chapter 1

Artic Fox

Chapter 1

Hidow this is chapter one, I again do not own Naruto or the original idea of the story both go to their original owners, and shout out to my friend for finally getting an account. Sorry for taking so long though I suck when it comes to that.

Naruto's Pov

I wake up slowly but then sat up as fast as I could looking for any type of danger only to find a sleeping Kakashi-sensei sitting in a chair next to my bed. I was in my room and it looked to be about a little later than midday. He wakes and gives me a closed eyed smile like he always does, and says.

"You're awake, that's good, we thought you were dead."

"By we you mean you, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari, right?"

"Haku was worried too."

"Haku's awake?"

"Yes, I believe she's at Zabuza's grave."

"Alright, I going to go see her, tell everyone I'm okay."

"I will," Kakashi-sensei said. I got dressed in my clothes but they were too small, and I saw that I had grown.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, do you have any bigger clothes, I think I had a growth spurt."

"You sure did Naruto."

"Why did you say it that way?"

"Look in the mirror."

I walk over to the bathroom and look at the mirror and get the biggest shock of my relatively short life. I was tall about five foot four or five, muscled, my spiky blonde hair was now orange, I had small fangs peeking out, and claws. I hardly recognized myself which was a very strange occasion for that to ever happen. Kakashi-sensei was chuckling at my face which was gaping in shock. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, and said.

"Tsunami got you covered, I'll go tell her you woke up."

"Alright thank you."

I waited and Kakashi-sensei came back with black pants, black ninja sandals, and a navy blue shirt that went just past my elbows. I got dressed and ran downstairs and towards the forest, and I caught a familiar scent. I raced towards it and saw a girl I assumed was Haku about to kill herself, and I ran faster. I then disarmed her and threw the kunai far away from our location.

She started sobbing and grabbed me banging her fists on my chest causing bruises screaming at me, and cursing me. Once her sobs started to quiet down and her hits losing strength I wrapped my arms around her. She started to get quieter and settled down and she asked.

"Why did you save me? Why did you stop me?"

"Oh so you are Haku, sorry, but it's, because you're a kindred spirit, and I'm selfish."

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because, I've been there many times, I've gone to the hospital at least a dozen times for trying to kill myself, not that the doctors would do anything to help, they tried to help kill me."

"Oh, I'm sorry for-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Haku, you just wanted the pain to stop, I know how it feels."

We sit there for about an hour and a half when I hear footsteps approaching us at a fast pace. I look over my shoulder to see pink and red, and I can immediately tell it's Sakura.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Come on we need to get back fast, no time to tell you."

We rush after the pinkette almost passing her in our rush to see if anything was wrong, and we burst through the door. I looked wildly around the room to see if there is any danger and the only thing out of place is a basket on the table that is giving off a human scent.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you knock someone up?"

"No, Naruto I didn't knock someone up," he answered, "but come on and I'll tell you once you're over here."

I walk over and see a sleeping baby boy with almost maroon colored hair, and pale skin, tucked in an almost white blanket. There was a note on the table which Kakashi-sensei handed to me and I began to read it.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I guess you're wondering how I know you're name and the reason is because you are the heir to the Uzumaki clan, and I have been keeping an eye on you since you were born. My name is Nagato Uzumaki and the six month old child I have sent you is my son Satoshi. After the last war Kumo hunter nins have been sent after every Uzumaki besides you and your mother who I believe died the day you were born. I decided to send Satoshi to Konoha because it's the only safe place for the Uzumaki's, and I want my son to live a relatively normal life. Enclosed in this letter is the map to Uziogakure, our ancestral home, all that I know about our clans bloodlines, one of which doesn't exist anymore, and pictures of both me and wife along with letters to our son for when he is old enough.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Nagato Uzumaki**_

I was shocked but I went to pick up the baby and hold him. Once I picked him up he woke up and opened his eyes. He had indigo colored eyes that exuded intelligence beyond his short six months, but he also was adorable and once he looked at the girls they all melted at his cuteness. Sasuke-teme started to get angry at the attention the baby and I was getting and walked over to see the baby. Satoshi immediately started to get a pouty face and tears filled up his eyes so the girls and woman told him to leave. I put him over my shoulder and saw that he was smirking at a glowering Sasuke-teme and started chuckling internally.

"Naruto, may I hold him?"

"Sure, Haku-chan," she blushed but that was soon forgotten as she cooed over the baby boy. The females then formed a circle around the baby, and Sasuke-teme, nursing his ego, stormed out not liking that a baby was more popular than him. Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna, and I were chuckling at this exchange, and now attention rivalry between a baby and a twelve year old boy.

Once Satoshi fell asleep again Tsunami started to fix dinner with Haku helping her earlier pain forgotten, or at least well hidden, for the moment. When they were done Sakura had to go track down a brooding Sasuke-teme, and we all ate in a tense atmosphere in till Sasuke-teme decided that he was better off eating without the losers.

After dinner we all were going to bed, Haku and Sakura in one room, Kakashi-sensei in another, and Sasuke-teme, Satoshi, and I in another. We all bid each other good night but I had a kunai under my pillow in case Sasuke was pissed enough to try and kill a drooling Satoshi. We then fell into a dream world, and got lost in the darkness.

Dream

I woke up in a dark sewer, it was golden and would have been beautiful if there was a little more light and didn't have water everywhere and cracks. I saw Haku standing there confused and I walked over to her and said.

"Haku-chan," she turned, saw me, and asked.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," I admit and look around to see a cage. I see fox tails and I motion for Haku to follow me, and we find the great Kyubbi no Kitsune. It turned around to look at us and then the demon said.

"**So you have come, allow me to explain what happened to you."**

We looked at each other skeptically but decided to walk over closer to the giant cage. The giant fox then decides to sit on its haunches and wait for us to become more comfortable. It then began to tell what happened that fateful day.

"**That day you wanted me to save Haku, I had to do some serious work, now I had to make some modifications to your bodies, both of your bodies are stronger and you can channel chakra into your fingernails to create claws, also both of you have slightly picked up each other's bloodlines, Haku has better eye sight, and will live a longer life due to Uzuamki longevity, and the rinnegan, and Naruto can survive in cold climates without a lot of protective gear, also Naruto the stunting seals that were paced on your body have now been removed, that's why you are taller and have orange hair."**

"Oh, is that why I never gained anything from training like I did?"

"**Afraid so."**

"Why did you help me?"

"**One, because you don't deserve the torture you're given, so think of it as my sorry, and two, I'm your godmother, it's kind of my duty."**

"You're a girl?"

"**Yep."**

"…"

End Dream

I woke up in a slight start, but calmed down with thoughts racing through my head. I decided to get up and follow my nose to the intoxicating aroma I smelled. I walk into a kitchen, Satoshi in my arms, a kitchen where Tsunami and Haku were cooking. I sit down and the rest of the team is lured down to the table with Inari. Tsunami gives me mashed up bananas for me to feed Satoshi, and I have to change out of my clothes after that.

"Kakashi-sensei, when is the bridge going to be finished?"

"In about three weeks, why?"

"Haku and I were thinking about doing survival and training exercise in till we leave."

"I don't think that would good, what about Satoshi?"

"I don't really know how to take care of a baby, so he would most likely be in Tsunami's care anyways."

"Alright, as long as you send at least a clone to check in at least once a week, and promise not to do anything to Haku, it's fine."

"What do you mean, do anything?"

"Didn't you have sex-ed class?"

"Uh, I was kicked out of class that day, something about if he doesn't know about it then the demon won't be able to reproduce."

"Um, okay, I'm gonna have you the talk with you when you get back."

"Lucky bastard, that was a horrible, horrible day."

We finished breakfast and Haku and I packed all that we needed, said our good byes and left to train.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

3rd Person Pov

"Where is that dope?"

"Just be patient Sasuke."

"I want to leave, now."

"Maa, Sasuke-kun you're scaring the baby."

"So."

"So!" the pinkette girl got a tick mark at this statement, "SO HE'S A BABY!"

"Sakura you're scaring him more," said the gray haired man trying to keep his students from fighting each other. He grabbed the baby from the pinkette and held him close to his body calming him with his heart beat and warmth.

"And besides there already here aren't you, Naruto, Haku," they see two figures jump off the top of the bridge, and land with their knees bent. They then slowly rise and the two team mates get a good look at the figures.

The one on their right was Haku, and she didn't change a lot. She wore a dark blue, short kimono, with a light blue obi. The front had a low cut but she had a black camisole with fishnet armor to her neck, and she wore baggy black ANBU style pants on her legs that were wrapped at the bottom. She had heeled sandal-like boots, two kunai holsters one on each thigh, and three small pouches tied around her waist that ended on, their, left side. She also had another belt across her waist that had a sword sheath with a sword inside.

On their lift was a barely recognizable Naruto with almost non-existent orange. He wore black ANBU style pants, wrapped with duller orange bandages, and black shinobi sandals. He also had a black jacket with plenty of pockets, and an also duller orange shirt that was barely seen. He had black gloves with metal plates on the back and no fingers. He had two kunai holsters one on each thigh and a large strap that was attached to an even larger sheath, with a thick handle the only feature of the sword that could be seen. Coupled with his new found height, muscular body, and orange hair it was like a whole different person was standing in front of them.

"Maa, Kakashi-sensei I thought we were well- hidden."

"You were but I was in a war remember, you don't survive that by not having keen senses."

"True, true," he then scooped up the child who giggled and reached for his face, "how ya doin' Toshi-chan."

The child only giggled more and tried to climb on top of his head causing some giggles among the people around them, and Naruto to try and get the six month old off of his face. Haku took him and he spit mumbling something about baby feet, and she laughed at him. The five ninjas, and baby, then left to the journey home.

Wave's Pov

After the group of ninjas left all of the wave was trying to come up with a name for the now finished bridge. Everyone was shouting out names in till the bridge builder's daughter suggested.

"I think it should be something related to Naruto."

"Yes," the old bridge builder said, "we should name it after the Uzumaki's, in honor of just not Naruto but Whirlpool the country we were once a part of, I say we call it the Super Great Uzumaki Whirlpool Bridge."

"OH, HELL NO!"

Well there you have it the second chapter thingy of meh story, fornarniaooh pancakes out


	3. Chapter 2

Artic Fox

Chapter 2

Hello my fellow fanfictioners how are you this fine morning/afternoon/evening/night/late at night? Well here is chapter two of Artic Fox.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE STORY IDEA!** Enjoy!

Naruto's Pov

We were making much better time on the trip back to Konoha, maybe it was the fact that we are ninja and without a civilian, well a civilian we can't carry, we go much faster. Yes we were tree hopping with baby Satoshi who was giggling the entire way almost making Sakura fall from looking at him, with Sasuke pouting in the background. As Sakura's last bit of pretty pathetic stamina started to wear down Kakashi looked for a place to set up camp.

Once we found it Haku, Kakashi, and I managed to get our tents set up in about thirty seconds, Sasuke took about a minute, and Sakura took about two and half minutes. Once everyone was set up Kakashi told us to get certain things done while Sakura stayed at camp with Satoshi while Haku and I went to get dinner and Sasuke got firewood.

Haku and I went and found a nearby stream to catch fish as we were talking.

"So, Naruto-kun are you going tell Hatake-san about what you did for training?"

"Yeah but not everything, is that acceptable Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, just give me a basic outline."

"Okay, so we did physical conditioning, more complicated chakra control, going to the ruins of Uzio and getting some scrolls and taking control of Gato's money."

"Wait what's this about Gato's money?"

"Well, I liquidated all of his illegal accounts, and gave back all the trading companies he had to the Wave, except for the largest one, and some of the brothels he owned I sent some people to actually teach the women to do something other than offer up their bodies."

"You did good kid, but you know that the council will try to take control of it."

"Yeah, screw them, I know every single crime they've done and I can blackmail them with it, if they get too uncooperative first of all, and second of all I probably know the laws they passed against them, I also know that they told you to teach Sasuke more though."

"Sorry Naruto, but I really don't want my son in danger."

"Huh?"

"Well, a couple years back I did knock someone up, the mom's dead, and the kid's two."

"Nah that's fine, I understand, but really you have a kid, I always thought you were gay from the hair and all."

"Um, that's natural."

"Oh," there was an awkward silence that Haku and I escaped form with our nearly forgotten fish.

Once we escaped to the campsite we figured out it was even worse than the awkward silence with Kakashi, it was complete and utter tension between my teammates and I. The only thing keeping that tension from exploding was an exhausted and overstimulated Satoshi who had to go to bed much earlier than four pre-teens and an adult. It somehow managed to stay peaceful for a whooping ten minutes in till Sasuke said this.

"Dope, give me the sword you're obviously wasting the potential of it."

"I'd like to see you even _try to take it_, Uchiha-sama," I mocked him. He ran forward thinking he was winning against me as I didn't move, and he reached for the hilt. As soon as he grabbed the hilt he withdraws his now severely burnt hand, crying out in pain.

"**NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

"I didn't do anything Sakura, Zabuza's sword is one of the legendary swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist, his particular sword changes for each new wielder, and unless you have been allowed to, killed, or its been given to you by its other wielder, it uses that person's elemental chakra capacity to hurt the person trying to take it."

"So you're a fire?"

"No, I've been born with all the elements, for some reason."

"NANI!?"

"Well that's interesting Naruto, can you combine any?"

"Yeah, I can use Haku's if I concentrate really hard, but I can use something to do with wood naturally."

"We'll discuss this when we get back to Konoha, Naruto."

"Alright," and Haku went back to the tent to go to bed and my two teammates, one pouting, went to theirs. Kakashi and I talked for a while in till I left to my tent only to be confronted by the cutest sight ever.

Haku was cuddled up with a very asleep Satoshi with said girl's arm around the small child, and I smiled at the adorable sight. I stayed like that in till Satoshi started to suckle on Haku's covered bosom trying to get breast milk from the poor girl. I pick him up and take him away from her and he wakes up and wails.

"Shh, shh, Satoshi," he starts to quiet down, "It's okay, are you hungry little one?"

He looked at me like he knew what I was saying, but he's six months old and he cannot speak. I rummaged through Kakashi-sensei's bag to find the milk, and heated it over the fire and gave it to Satoshi. We then all went to bed to get ready for the next day.

8

We got to Konoha at about noon the next day, but we had to take a break for about five minutes before we could even walk in to the gates thanks to Sakura. When we walked to the gates I saw Izumo and Kotetsu, the gate guards and grin at the two. They look at me and recognize me by my trademark grin and seem shocked at my appearance.

"Dear Kami, Naruto, you're a carrot top!" Kotetsu said and Izumo facepalmed.

"Well," Izumo said always trying to seem professional, "who are the two that are now with you."

"The baby is a distant cousin on my mom's side kid who sent his kid to safety, and the girl is-"

"She's a bloodline user that managed to escape the bloodline purges in Kiri, and she wishes to join our ranks."

"Alright, go through and go report to the hokage."

"Oi, Izumo, Kotetsu, you two, Iruka, and me, Ichikairu's, tonight, I'll explain everything."

"Dually noted kid."

Haku, Satoshi, and I catch up to the rest of the group, and I try to get used to stares that don't have any malice in them as I see a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes. Once we got to the hokage tower the secretary waved us in winking in my direction causing me to shiver in disgust. When we enter the Sandaime looks like he's been bitch slapped and he stutters out.

"N-Na-Naruto?!"

"Sup, ojiji-san."

"W-what happened to you."

"A very looooong story."

"Yeah," teme said, "that the dope won't tell me."

"Who said you had to know," I retorted, "you're on a need-to-know basis, and guess what? You don't need to know." (thank you Raphael).

"Don't you dare speak like that to me you, lowlife, do you even know who I am?"

"The last of a clan that was complacent in their abilities that they were the highest casualties in every war we've been in, and a child who's ego has been stroked since the day your parents died by the stupid ass civilians," I say coolly.

The 'Last Uchiha' gets angry and his face becomes redder and redder by the second seeing that his fangirl isn't backing him up. He looks for the girl only to find her tickling a giggling Satoshi with Haku.

"You don't have backup this time, teme."

"SHUT UP! DOBE!"

"Maa, maa, Sasuke, you're scaring the baby, tone it down."

Sure enough the girls were fussing over a teary eyed Satoshi that looked at Sasuke and smirked like he had won the battle. Kakashi-sensei, jiji, and I were trying to stifle snickering at the predicament that my male teammate was in, and then the door swung open and someone proclaimed.

"Team 8 done with a mission!"

Kiba walks up to the hokage's desk with his eyes closed and his chest puffed out like he accomplished something, unknowingly stopping a fight between myself and my 'teammate'. Kurenai, Shino, and Hinata enter much quieter than their teammate and also much more cautiously.

"Hokage-sama, when will we get some good missions?"

"Kiba, look around you, I'm too busy to deal with your childish complaining, right now," and the canine-like genin looks at us and most likely sees two strangers, Sakura, Sasuke, their sensei, and a baby that has captured the attention of the majority of the people in the room. He probably looked for me in my neon orange outfit which was long gone, but I don't think he could find me.

"Hokage-sama, where is Naruto?" I tap his shoulder and say.

"Really Kiba, I thought you would recognize me?"

"NARUTO!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! YOU'RE, you're GINGER?!"

Everyone on his team snapped their heads to look at me and their mouths hit the ground (Shino's eyebrows were raised) and Hinata fainted from the sight.

"Sup guys, how are you doing this fine afternoon?"

"Interesting," the shocked Shino said.

"What the heck happened to you, Naruto?"

"Long story," he then looked at Satoshi.

"And what's with the baby?"

"Part of my clan."

"You're a part of a clan?"

"They didn't teach you about the Uzumaki's in the academy?" The adults asked

"No," everyone answered besides Haku and Satoshi answer who bath looked very confused. The adults seem shocked and I hear the hokage mutter 'civilians aren't going to touch the academy anymore' and I smirk.

"Cat!" A cat-faced ANBU appears kneeling before the hokage respectfully and asks.

"Hai, hokage-sama?"

"Get all the gennin that have graduated in the last twelve years for remedial lessons that the civilians didn't include, and tell any chunnin what to read, they're mature enough to do things by themselves, based on what was just said."

"Hai, hokage-sama," and he/she shunshis away in a whirl of fire.

"Hokage-sama, what is so important about the Uzuamki's?" Sakura asks always ready to learn.

"Well, do you see the swirls on the flak jackets and hiates?"

"Hai," she nods.

"Those are from the Uzuamki clan, they helped found this village along with the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Senju clans, and are a branch of-"

"Actually hokage-sama, if you're about to say offshoot of the Senju that is incorrect, while my great-grandmother did marry the first hokage, we were not cousins in till then."

"O-okay then, anyways the reason we use their symbol, is our greatest failure, our allies since day one we failed them, they didn't live in Konoha, they had their own village, country even, but it was destroyed at the beginning of the Third Shinobi War, by the alliance between, Kusa, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa, they lost and were scattered across the whole world, but not before causing some serious damage."

"How so?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"They," I say, "were the largest clan ever recorded with a whopping thousand members, and they were eighty percent shinobi, ten percent shinobi in training, and ten percent either retired or some type of artisan or civilian, they fought against an invasion force of 40 thousand, and only 20 thousand returned home to celebrate."

"It's a record that still hasn't been beaten, not even by the Uchiha."

"There were also some perks in my family, we lived for a really long time, the average lifespan for a male is 100 years old, and we also have really large chakra pools, that's why I could never do the bushin, I had so much chakra and such crap control that I always overloaded it," Hinata then decided to wake up at this point.

"I-I h-ha-had the wie-wierdest d-dre-dream," I walk over and ask.

"What was it about?" She looked at me and fainted after turning a very very bright red.

"Hinata," I panic, "Are you alright? Kurenai-sensei is she okay?"

"She's okay," she has a smile on her face, "she probably just needs to rest and eat, we'll leave you now."

All of team eight left quietly after Kurenai-sensei threatened the not so quiet ones (read: Kiba) they left, Kurenai carrying a fainted Hinata. It left us alone and we turned to jiji everyone quiet even Satoshi and he said.

"Sakura, Sasuke you're dismissed, go home and rest, I have to talk to young miss…"

"Yukina," Haku says.

"Yukina, Naruto, and you're sensei about something."

"Hokage-sama, I must respectfully-"

"Do what Uchiha, you question my authority? I may be old but I can kick your ass any day, you pompous brat, if you were in any village, they would have killed you."

"Sasuke-_**chan **_listen, go home, now," he left no room for argument.

"He huffs and leaves a dazed Sakura following him and after she is through the door he slams it with as much force as he can get away with. The hokage then turns to Kakashi-sensei and asks.

"What happened?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! How you like me now


End file.
